In Sickness And In Health
by Magelet613
Summary: Eric and Calleigh's adventures to get together. Rated for safety. Read and Review! - E/C R/N
1. Chapter 1

_Hey Guys. This is my first CSI Miami fanfic. I dont own anything. um...hope u like it. This all gonna be about getting calleigh and eric together but the order of "events" aren't necessarily gonna follow the plotline of the show okay? 3 u readers!_

Calleigh sighed. She had been working on this case for the past 12 hours and nothing had shown up to convict the serial killer who had 30 minutes left in holding before the law forced him to be released.

She inspected the victim's shirt one more time and was about to call horatio and let him know the case was cold when she spotted a tiny speck of liquid which would convict him.

She was walking out of the door of her lav when she walked into someone. Looking up, she saw Eric Delko, the man she was in love with.

"Hey Eric. I got something. I'm about to head out."

"Want me to drive? You look like you've been here all night!" he answered.

"I have..." Eric looked concerned and offered her his coffee. She grabbed it eagerly and was about to sip when she started getting dizzy. Eric saw her swaying but thought she was just appreciating the warm caffeine. He smiled warmly down at her. He was in love with her, and had been since the very first day he had met her.

All of a sudden she collapsed onto the ground. Eric rushed to catch her.

He pulled out his phone and quickly dialed the Medical Examiner, Alex.

"Yes baby?" she answered.

"It's Eric! Calleigh just collapsed! We're outside trace. Come quickly please!"

He then called their boss and filled him in.

"I'm here Eric let me take a look!" Alex gave the newly conscious Calleigh a quick exam and came to a quick conclusion which she shared with Horatio and Eric. "She has the flu. With that and the combination of not enough sleep and too much caffeine have just killed her system. I suggest that Eric take her home and make sure she gets better. I'll be by tonight with some medecine and to check up on her after my shift. Is that okay with you Horatio?"

"That's fine Doctor. Eric, you have off until you're sure she's okay to be alone at home." And with the evidence Horatio Caine left.

"Take care of her Eric. Maybe she'll realize that you return the feelings." And with a smile Alex left too.

With Ryan's help Eric got Calleigh and all her stuff into his Hummer. In the car he began to think.

What if Alex was right? He and Calleigh had hung out a little outside of work, but not only them two alone. Hm...He would have to take this opportunity. But he would never invade on her space or do anything to make her uncomfortable...She stirred in the seat. He smoothed her hair off her face and she went back to sleep.

He sighed. She would never love him back. She was too perfect.

He pulled up outside her house and went to open the door then carried her in. He encountered a problem when he went to tuck her into her bed. She was a woman. and was in work clothes, and knowing Calleigh she would not ever let him change her. So he settled with taking her shoes off and tucking her in with an extra blanket outside of her normal covers.

He went to the kitchen and looked in her closets and fridge and found them empty. She must have been eating out a lot, or just staying at work. He couldn't leave her alone, so he called his older sister, Carmen.

"Carmen? Hey can you do me a favor?" With his sister on her way with food, medicine and clothes for him, he began to heat up some vegetable broth to make some soup.

As he heard some noise from the other room, he went to check on Calleigh.

"You okay in there Cal?" he asked through the door.

"Eric? You're still here?"

"Ya! I'm not going anywhere till I decide your fit to stay alone here." he responded.

"You really don't have to Eric. Okay, I guess I'm gonna take a shower now." She responded. She walked out of her room wrapped in a huge fluffy passion red towel. If only she knew what red against her pale skin did to her.

"Okay. Call me if you need anything" He walked back into the kitchen.

**hehehe okay. well, that was kinda boring. the next chapter will be better. im writing it right now ~:) **


	2. Wet Slip

**Hey guys! here's the second chapter! im reallllllly in the mood so im writing you guys the third. the fluff is trying to go up. cuz i mean, i dont wanna make it R rated...if you got any tips let me know :) enjoy!**

Calleigh sighed as she closed the bathroom door. She did not feel good. She hated feeling weak around Eric. Even though he was the only one who she could ever really be herself around, she had built up walls, and they were almost impenetrable.

She kept thinking as she stripped and turned on the shower. When she was in the shower and all ready to start washing she realized she had left her razor on the sink counter. Stepping out delicately she grabbed the razor and hurried back into the path of the hot water.

In her hurry, she messed up her footing and ended up crashing down on her butt and screaming out loudly. She started crying. This was too much. The pain, her not feeling well, her desperation about Eric loving her back, and looking weak on the job.

She heard rushed foot steps outside her bathroom door as she continued to sob.

"Calleigh! Calleigh! Are you okay? I heard you fall! Are you crying? Crap. Okay. Well. I'm coming in. Cover up." She heard Eric's voice from outside. She grabbed her towel and held it around her as Eric came hurrying in. "Oh Cal" he whispered.

He turned the shower off and lifted her out of the tub.

"Shh...It's okay _querida_ (beloved). I got you, you're gonna be okay. Shh..." he comforted.

Calleigh kept sobbing and buried her head in the warm crook of her neck as she continued to be in pain.

" Okay. Can you stay here for one more second alone or do you want to come with me?" She answered when she wrapped her towel tighter around herself and held onto his neck. He lifted her off the ground and brought her into the kitchen where he gave her some Advil for the pain then carried her back to the bathroom.

"Okay Cal. You got shampoo in your hair still. Let's deal with that. Lean over the edge of the tub." He grabbed the shower head and washed her hair gently. Calleigh sighed into the feelings. She had always someone to care for her like Eric was doing right now. Maybe he did love her like Alex had said.

"Conditioner" Calleigh's voice cracked as she whispered after having cried for so long. Eric grabbed the designated bottle and squirted some onto her head and started rubbing it in. Calleigh giggled. "You're doing it all wrong!" Eric laughed and followed her direction. Calleigh started moaning from the pain and Eric quickly finished up the process and wrapped her hair up in a towel, a trick he had learnt from his sisters and sent her off to get dressed while he headed to answer the door which had just rang.

**Sorry its short! third will be posted soon!**


End file.
